memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/In the Line of Duty/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening credits fall over opening scenes.) The Archer is at high warp. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Taylor, Martin, Sito, Mason, T'Shar, Williams, Carlson, and Carlson are around the table. TAYLOR: (To senior Staff, re: monitor) The USS Olympia she's a war-time Galaxy-Class refit, (beat) Vice Admiral James Martin is in Command of her currently and she leads the Ninth Fleet against the Dominion in several engagements and have been successful in their fights. Martin: (to senior staff) The Olympia's last known position was here in defense of a Starbase that was under heavy Dominion assault, (beat) we may find him alive or worse but I want to bring him home. Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR: (to Senior Staff) Now we may find a heavily damaged Starfleet ship or we may find a lifeless hulk, (beat) but we've got a duty to save our comrades and that's what we'll do. The rest of the Senior Staff look at each other. SITO: (To Taylor) We're ready Captain. TAYLOR: (Smiles) Let's bring it. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is at full impulse speed approaching an asteroid field. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is at their battle stations, as the klaxons are blaring. CARLSON (Conn officer): Slowing to one-half impulse speed now Captain. Taylor is standing between the ops and helm stations looking at the viewer. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Sito scan for any Federation signatures, (beat) if the Olympia is here I want to know about it. Sito inputs commands into the console and then sensors beep. SITO: (off her console, to Taylor) Captain sensors are detecting a federation signature, (beat) checking sensors now to confirm (smiles) Captain it's the Olympia's signature transferring it to helm. Carlson looks at her station. CARLSON: (To Sito) Got it Sito thanks, (beat) setting a course now. EXT-SPACE The Archer approaches the Galaxy-Class Starship. INT- BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the Battle damaged Starfleet vessel. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Survivors? Sito checks her station's read out. SITO: (To Taylor) There's too much interference, (beat) sensors are being deflected by something. Taylor gets up from her chair and adjusts her uniform, and walks in front of the ops and helm stations and leans on them and looks at the viewer. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign bring us closer for transporter range. Carlson inputs commands into the console. CARLSON: (off her console) Aye, Captain we'll enter transporter range in an hour. Martin gets out of his chair and joins her. MARTIN: (To Taylor) Captain request permission to lead the away team. The bridge is silent. TAYLOR: (Turns to Martin) Go and be careful. MARTIN: (To both Sito and Mason) Sito, Mason your with me ( to com) Doctor Carlson and Commander Williams meet us in transporter two. Martin continues toward the turbolift, as Sito gets out of her chair and Mason inputs commands into his console and joins them. OFF Taylor, starring at the wreckage. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is next to the battle damaged Olympia. INT-Olympia (OPTICAL) Martin, Sito, Mason, Williams, and Carlson (CMO) MATERIALIZE in a corridor-like chamber that has a couple of science consoles and small monitors against the wall. Sito is carrying a small suitcase-sized, boxlike device. The corridor has been HEAVILY DAMAGED. MARTIN: (To Away Team) Let's split up Mason you and Cole take the weapons area, (beat) Doctor you and your med team search for survivors. (To Williams) take Engineering Steph see if you can get the main power grid on-line, Sito you and me will take the bridge stay in contact. The Away Team splits up and searches for survivors as sparks rain down from the ceiling and consoles flickering. INT-Olympia MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Commander Williams and her Engineering team walk through the engine room as sparks rain down from the ceiling and damaged consoles. WILLIAMS: Hello? Is there anyone here? (to Ensign Tanner) See if you can bring main power online. He nods and goes to one of the consoles. CUT TO: INT-Olympia Crew Quarters Doctor Carlson and his med team walk in and start searching for survivors. CARLSON (CMO): (to Nurse) I'm picking up lifesigns. Hello? Is there anyone here? CREWMAN: No! (He shoots at Carlson and his medical staff as well as the security team.) They take cover. CARLSON (CMO): We're here to help you, (beat) stand down. Phaser beams lances over them. CREWMAN: TAKE COVER, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! (They stun the crewman and put a Archer combadge on him.) CARLSON (CMO): (to Com) Carlson to Sickbay prepare for another crewmen, (beat) his wounds are not serious but he's suffering from psychological distress. NURSE (OC): Acknowledge Doctor. INT-OLYMPIA MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT/Battle damaged) Sparks rain down as Commander Martin forces the turbo-lift doors open, as he and Sito walk onto the battle damaged bridge. As they search for survivors. SITO: (To Martin) John your dad isn't here, but from what's left of the Bridge (beat) he didn't go down without a fight. Martin puts his hand phaser back into his holster. MARTIN: (Sighs) Damn it I thought he would be here? Sito puts her hand on his shoulder. MARTIN: (To Sito) Sito use the internal sensors and scan the ship for life-signs. Sito walks over to the tactical station. SITO: (To Martin) One thing I am good at is scanning, (beat) I'm detecting twenty-two personnel located in the battle bridge. Then a phaser beam lances at them as they took cover, behind the tactical console as sparks erupt from the phaser beam trying to hit them as they both took out their hand phasers. (End of Act One, Fade out)